Karma
by kakatsushi
Summary: Sasuke se da cuenta que el Karma es algo que regresa cuando menos lo esperas para morderte el trasero. Fic dedicado al grupo "Sasuhina" en FB por los más de cinco mil likes :)


_Un momento de inspiración dedicado al grupo "Sasuhina" en FB por sus cinco mil likes. Así como un agradecimiento porque siempre me llenan los ojos con sus publicaciones. Aprovecho para decir que sí continuaré "Hysteria" en unos meses y prometo contestar pronto los reviews n.n_

* * *

Sasuke solía pensar que la gente que creía en el Karma tenía menos masa cerebral que el promedio. De verdad, eran unos completos idiotas con ideas absurdas de la extraña metafísica sin sentido.

¿El universo te regresaba lo que dabas? ¿Bueno o malo? ¡Por favor!

¿Qué fuerza omnipotente dictaba cosas como esas? ¿Con qué autoridad moral?

Si eso fuera real entonces Itachi seguiría vivo; tal vez en prisión porque de cualquier manera habría matado a su familia, pero vivo y con esperanzas de tener un futuro.

Si el Karma realmente existiera entonces los esfuerzos de Sakura porque la notara hubieran resultado favorables para la kunoichi de cabello rosa, lo cual, sería un problema puesto que Naruto merecería la atención de la médico por todos esos años en que había estado con ella apoyándola.

El Karma no existía. Ciertamente Orochimaru no merecía ser reconsiderado en la aldea de la hoja, ni tampoco él, pero allí estaban de regreso.

No había absolutamente nada justo en el mundo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no consideró que el Karma no se trataba de equidad divina, si no, de la serie de eventos que se desencadenan en base a las decisiones que una persona toma.

— U-U-Uchiha san… G-G-Gracias, pero no estoy i-i-interesada.

La increíblemente sonrojada Hinata Hyuuga le respondió cuando el ex vengador le hizo saber su intensión de cambiarle el apellido por Uchiha.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Una mujer no interesada en él? Recordaba perfectamente que en su infancia ella había tenido un enamoramiento por Naruto, pero a ésas alturas pensaba que eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

No que antes le hubiera importado en realidad.

Sin embargo, en el camino de regreso hacia Konoha después de la guerra, ella había llamado su atención al saludar y hablar tímidamente con su equipo y con él. Sólo sus antiguos compañeros y su ex sensei se les habían acercado… hasta que Hinata llegó a ellos ofreciéndoles agua y simpatía.

Con forme pasaron los días Sasuke notó otras cosas que le agradaron de la heredera Hyuuga, gracias al bocón de Naruto.

Ambos tenían un pasado muy parecido.

Ambos habían perdido a su hermano mayor por el beneficio de sus vidas.

Los dos entendían el dolor de vivir a la sombra de la persona a la que admiras.

Sólo ellos podrían complementarse.

Entonces Uchiha decidió que ella era la mujer indicada para restablecer su clan.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Preguntó cuando recobró sus sentidos y dejó que su cabeza se deslizara hacia el lado izquierdo logrando que con eso su cabello le ocultara parcialmente la cara.

— Lo siento.

Y echó a correr.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos en su pecho entendiendo que su tarea iba a ser difícil, pero no desistiría. Había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para su clan y no la dejaría ir.

— Ése es mi nindo. — Exclamó para sí con tanta convicción; aunque sin gritar y con los ojos apagados, que si Naruto lo hubiera visto se habría sentido orgulloso… O tal vez asustado al ver a Sasuke motivado en algo.

* * *

Por días había estado siguiéndola y declarándole en cada oportunidad lo real de sus intenciones pero sólo acababa recibiendo rechazo por parte de la de ojos perla y notaba que ella poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sin embargo si algo había aprendido de Naruto era a no rendirse ante las negativas de alguien que te importa. Después de todo, eso había funcionado con él.

Tenía que funcionar con la dulce Hinata ¿No?

Pero Sasuke había desechado la idea del Karma pensando que era algo tonto.

— ¡U-U-Uchiha-san, me está molestado!

_Si él hubiera pensado un poco mejor las cosas y analizando qué era el karma, entonces jamás le habría llamado "molestia" a Sakura._

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy una "molestia"? — Preguntó sorprendido y no importándole no ocultar sus emociones dejando caer unos milímetros la mandíbula.

Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a asentir apenada.

— L-l-lo lamento, pero… s-s-sí.

_Si él no le hubiera llamado "molestia" a Sakura, entonces ella no hubiera utilizado éste término en Naruto. _

Sasuke se quedó sin aire unos segundos.

¿Eso era lo que se sentía ser considerado una inconveniencia ante los ojos de la persona que te interesa? ¿Así se había sentido Sakura al enfrentarse a la realidad de que sus dulces sueños de alegrías futuras, a su lado, se habían roto?

El pecho le oprimía dolorosamente y tuvo que pasar saliva.

— Yo… yo no…

_Si él no hubiera etiquetado a la kunoichi de cabello rosa como "molestia" ella no lo habría hecho con Naruto, ni éste con Neji durante su enfrentamiento en los exámenes Chuunin… Así que Hinata no habría aprendido ésa palabra cuando intentó consolar a su confundido primo ésa noche. _

La Hyuuga notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Sasuke, pero también vio el dolor del rechazo marcando sus facciones.

Ella entendía qué era eso. Ella lo había experimentado siendo rechazada por toda su familia hasta unos años atrás cuando finalmente la miraron como a una persona.

Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos notando lo frías que estaban.

— Uchiha-san, yo no lo conozco, no puedo aceptar casarme con usted ni con nadie si no es por amor. Yo… yo quiero que mi esposo me ame, que me conozca y yo hacerlo con él.

_Si él no le hubiera dicho a Sakura que era una molestia, entonces Hinata nunca habría sentido que ya era suficiente con la actitud de su primo y finalmente lo abrazó no importándole su rechazo, creando por fin un vínculo entre ellos._

_Sin Sasuke entonces Hinata y Neji no habrían conocido lo que era realmente una familia y él no se habría sacrificado por ella durante la guerra._

Él asintió entendiendo lo que pedía la suave chica.

— Entonces… ¿Podríamos conocernos mejor?

Hinata sonrió ampliamente y aceptó su petición de manera alegre.

* * *

_Si Sasuke no hubiera empezado ésa cadena de catalogar a una persona como "molestia" entonces, él no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su amada esposa Hinata Uchiha._


End file.
